Dragons and Robots: How We Saved Berk
by fall3ndragon6742
Summary: When Hiro accidentally makes a portal that transports the six of them to Berk, they meet the dragon riders and have to figure out how to get back home and save Berk from a siege. (Alive!Tadashi because I can)
1. Buckets

** sorry about the font guys, I don't know what happened before**

Hiro

It was a cold and rainy Monday at the lab, and Honey Lemon was helping me finish my project of the month, a paint bucket that made whatever color you needed. It was going to be awesome. It was powered by my microbots, but everyone assumed it was like magic. Oh how they were wrong.

"Guys, I finished!" I exclaimed. Honey Lemon high-fived me.

Gogo walked over first. "A bucket. Hmm, genius, I think you lost your touch."

"I like buckets." Fred inserted.

"It's not just a bucket." Wasabi said, looking in. "He has those microbots in there."

I reached inside to pull one out. It pinched my finger. "Ouch." I complained.

An inflating sound alerted us. "Hello, I am Baymax. Hello Hiro. Are you alright?"

"Ship shape!" I said. "Watch this."

Baymax turned to face my friends. "Will watching this make me a better health care companion."

"Gogo, think of a color." I said, laughing at Baymax, and slipping the neurotransmitter over her head.

"The paint bucket immediately was filled with yellow paint. It was caused by a series of chemical reactions that the microbots facilitated with elements in their miniature holding cells. Honey Lemon jumped up and down, overjoyed. She hugged me tightly. "Oh Hiro, this is amazing!"

Fred laughed. "Let me turn it red."

"How about green?"

"Let me have it!" Suddenly, the now purple paint bucket was knocked over, splashing paint on the walls. It began to pulse, then it glowed.

"Whoa." I breathed.

"Mega whoa." Fred sighed. "It's like a purple pool."

I reached out to touch it, but Baymax grabbed my arms. "It is not safe.

"I created it." I shrugged him of and touched the surface. It slid through my fingers like water, but it was cold and hot at the same time. I pushed my hand further in and didn't feel the wall. I put my whole arm in. My weight was transferred into the void, and I fell through, hearing and seeing the others crash through after me.


	2. Berkians

**A/N: Something is going to happen that's awesome... all I can say is that if you don't like human!Toothless, this will not be the story for you as it progresses :) And once again, this is an alive!Tadashi story. It takes place after Big Hero 6 and between HTTYD and HTTYD2. (They still have their cool clothes from HTTYD2 they're just a bit younger) I hope you all enjoy! :D**

Hiccup

"What is it bud?" Toothless was going nuts from the moment that I even opened the door to the house. He bounded eagerly out the door, cooing. I chased after him. "Slow down!

Toothless did exactly the opposite.

"Bud, quit it!" I said. I had just made a new prosthetic the other day, as I had started to grow even taller and my steps were uneven. My leg was really sore from the new one, and I couldn't walk very fast.

"Toothless!"

Toothless dragged me all the way across the village to the forest.

"Toothless! Stop!" I yelled, but the dragon seemed to be deaf. I pulled my sketchbook out of my shoulder pocket. "This is a different path..." I said, starting to chart the area. I heard Toothless grunt as if to say, _Hurry up!_

_"_Okay bud, I'm coming, just slow down! You're buddy's disabled over here..." I trailed off as I realized the path we were headed on lead to the place where I trained Toothless after I found him. "Toothless, what are we..."

I nearly passed out with shock. The lake was purple. PURPLE. "Toothless... what... NO BUD, DON'T SWIM IN THAT!"

Toothless cooed at me, jumping up and down in the water. "Toothless, stop. Get out."

Suddenly, the surface of the water began to boil. Toothless licked it, trying to figure out what was going on. I cringed. What was doing that to the water? The surface began to shake so violently that Toothless freaked out. He jumped out of the water and soared over to where I was, on the shore. I leaned down and touched the surface. It was cold and hot at the same time, like being numb. I didn't like it.

"Come on, bud, let's get out of here."

Then something burst forth out of the lake. The strength of it knocked me and Toothless back, making us collide into the canyon wall.

"Ugh, bud, you okay?" Toothless licked my face. "I guess so." I laughed.

I pulled myself up to my knees, taking in the scene. Across, lying on the top of the water, were humans. Toothless growled, jumping in front of me. They sat there, hovering for a moment, then were plunged into the water, which had reverted back to dark blue. I rubbed my eyes. This was so weird. No, weirder than that... it was surreal.

I quickly ran over to the edge of the water. The humans came gasping up for air. One girl had these pink _things_ on her face, making it look like she had glass with frames sitting across her nose. They covered her eyes, which were green. She had really long blonde hair, and it was held back with a white band, keeping it from flopping in her face. The other girl had short, choppy, black and striped purple hair. I wondered if the purple water had to do with it. There was a strange guy that had long hair put back in a floppy green hat, another guy with dark skin, which was unusual up in the north, normally they have snow-ish skin, but the further you went south where it was sunny, the darker your skin got. He wore a green shirt. The last one was a scrawny black haired kid with almond shaped eyes and a red shirt. Suddenly, bursting up from underneath him was this white _thing _that had two black holes connected by a line on what I thought was it's face. It said in a slow and inhuman voice. "Hiro, I told you that touching the portal would be dangerous."

_Portal_. I thought. _That's what the purple stuff was. _

"Um, hi." I said. They all looked at me and gasped. They were close to the shore, so I helped them out.

"Who are you?" The blonde girl asked.

"Um, I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock. You're on Berk, home of the Hairy Hooligan tribe."

"Hairy Hooligans?" The short almond eyed girl said, laughing in a way that reminded me of Astrid when we were younger. "That's hilarious."

The tall blonde boy snorted. "This must be some kind of... reanimation."

The dark skinned man laughed. "Reenactment is the term you are thinking of, Fred."

The inhuman white blob walked forward. "This land is strange. I will scan humans nearby for any signs of disease or indication of where we are."

"Scan?" I asked. I cringed as the blob looked at me. "Don't scan me!"

"Scan complete." I touched my armor. Everything felt right. What was "scanning?"

"Sorry to scare you." The short and scrawny kid said. "I'm Hiro, Hiro Hamada. This is Baymax."

"What is it?" I asked, looking at it. It looked as if it was made of fabric, and it looked squishy, or full of air.

"It's called a robot." Hiro said. "We must be in a different, more primitive area."

"Primitive?" I said "If you have a complaint, you can lodge that with the chief. I don't see anything primitive about our island. It's actually more advanced than the other Viking tribes."

"Tribes? Vikings?" The blonde girl asked. "This must be a reenactment."

"It's not."

"What year is it?" Hiro asked.

"1067." I said.

"We are so far from home." Fred said.

"Why, where are you from?" I asked curiously. "Most tribes are from around here. We live pretty close to Norway."

"We're from America. Well, sort of. We merged with a bit of Japan."

"You've been to America? Norbert's father was right! There are people that live there! And you're way more advanced than us... oh wait till my dad hears about this... oh Toothless, this is amazing!"

"We're not from your time." The blonde girl said quietly.

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

Hiro looked scared. "We're from the future."

"Future?"

"We live in the year 2042." Fred said. "You're ancient. How do you look so good still?"

"Fred, we went to the past." Hiro was trying to explain, but my mind was racing. That's why they dressed so weird, had that _robot, _and they spoke so differently... they only spoke English, where as I am fluent in 3.

"The stranger is going through shock. He may pass out." Baymax said.

"I'm fine." I said, sitting down.

"My friends didn't introduce themselves..." Hiro trailed off. He seemed to be smarter than the others, though the others were still intelligent (except maybe Fred). Hiro reminded me of myself a couple years ago.

"I'm Honey Lemon!" The blonde tall girl said. "I go to SFIT college, and I'm 17 years old."

"I'm Fred." said Fred. "But you can call me Fred. I'm the mascot! I'm 18."

"I'm Wasabi," the tall, dark-skinned boy said. "I'm 19, and I go to SFIT college too."

"I'm Gogo." The short black haired girl said. "I go to SFIT and I'm 18."

"I'm Hiro, and I go to SFIT too. I'm 14."

"I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." The robot interrupted.

"Well, like I said, I'm Hiccup, I'm the chief's son, and um... this is Toothless. Hey, bud, come introduce yourself."

"Just a minute, Hiccup!" I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Who is that?" I called, drawing my sword. A tallish boy with tanned skin emerged from the shadows. He was wearing a plain black tunic and leggings. He had slanted eyes that were like a cat's, yellow with black irises.

"That's Toothless?" Hiro asked.

"He's weird." Fred said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Toothless, duh!"

"But, how..."

"You can understand me?" Toothless gasped. He looked down. "Wait, I'm human!"

"No, you're a dragon... this can't be happening... what..." My vision began to get narrow, like a tunnel. I heard the newcomers from the future talking, something about Vikings and dragons, and I felt the soft arms of the robot as I fell backwards thinking, _Toothless, I told you not to drink that water._

That was all I remembered before the world went black.

**A/N: Yeah guys, they got teleported back in time to Berk! We'll figure out what happened to Toothless later... :)**

**BTW, I don't update this much, I'm just bored and it's a rare occasion that I don't have homework. We're setting up the Christmas tree, yay! I can't wait for the Christmas Break this year. I loved 2014, and I'm so glad to have grown as an artist. I hope I can post a new years special... what should it be about? Definitely a crossover story! =)**


	3. Bringing in the Clowns

**A/N: Because Vikings were not as boring as your history teacher makes them. I do not own the rights to How to Train Your Dragon 1 and 2 or Big Hero 6. HTTYD belongs to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks, and BH6 belongs to Disney. Remember this is an alive!Tadashi and human!Toothless AU story, with possible slash shipping (Not sure yet, if so the rating will go up just cuz kids and stuff). Not your cup of tea? You can leave.**

Hiro

Even before Hiccup crumpled back into Baymax's arms, I knew we were screwed. The general air about 'Toothless' was disturbing, and the fact that the portal happened to bring us _back _in time instead of to the nebulaic world behind the portal was crazy. I didn't even know how it worked. I wish Tadashi was here. He could tell us.

_HE'S DEAD, HIRO! _My hands clenched into fists. I knew he was gone. There was no sense in reminding myself. Honey Lemon put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Hiro, we're going to be okay."

Gogo's voice butted in to the moment. "Um, guys?"

Toothless was staring at us.

"Uh, hi?" I said, not knowing what the strange mutant would do. "I'm Hiro. We're from San Fransokyo. We go to a college called SFIT-"

"I heard you before. Even though I wasn't feeling good, and I was hiding in my old cave while I turned into a human-thing and got to see what I had for lunch cause it hurt so much, I stil heard what you were saying. College sounds boring. What's robotics? Do you have fish? You smell like the ocean, and weird people. You aren't an Berserker, are you?" Toothless rattled off like he was an auctioneer at an exciting time in the auction.

"Well, most people find college boring, but our school is fun. Robotics is hard to explain. It's a kind of engineering. I don't have fish, sorry. I do smell like the ocean and weird people because I'm from the future. In my world, you guys are considered legends. I'm not a Berserker, whatever they are."

"Thank goodness," Toothless said. I could only imagine what a Berserker was, and the image wasn't pretty. Hiccup began to stir and mumble incomprehensible words, probably in Norse. Toothless knelt at his side, and poked the teen in the face. Hiccup jumped up with a start.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm here." He said. A brief look passed through the two of them that seemed misplaced. A loud feminine voice screamed down into the mini canyon we were in. "Hiccup!"

"Shoot." Hiccup muttered, shoving us towards Toothless's cave. "Hide in here, I need to go talk to her."

Fred opened his mouth to protest, but Gogo punched him swiftly in the arm. Wasabi and Honey Lemon seemed to not want to object, as they had no clue where they were.

Hiccup went up a little path and they saw him meet up with someone else. She was taller than him and blonde, with an enough attitude to take out Yama back in San Fransokyo. I tried to glimpse more, to see what their conversation was about, when the girl asked, "Hiccup, where's Toothless?"

Hiccup swallowed hard. "Um, Astrid, there's something I need to tell you..."

Toothless suddenly rolled out of the cave. "Hi Astrid!"

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked. "What is happening?"

"Don't ask me, ask them." Hiccup motioned for us to come out. Astrid didn't look nearly as faint as Hiccup had.

I didn't like her as much as Hiccup. He had seemed friendly and warm. Astrid seemed... harsh. She looked us over with an intelligent eye.

"We need to disguise them and take them into town." Astrid finally said. "Say that they're from one of the far tribes, and their boat was wrecked and washed away. Take them to see your dad. I'll explain everything. Same goes for Toothless."

Toothless jumped up from the ground at the sound of his name. Astrid rolled her eyes. "I'll go back into town and see what I can find. You all stay here."

I could see Gogo liked her. Honey Lemon and Wasabi seemed intimidated. Fred was playing some weird game with Toothless. I was going to have to get used to Astrid, but she was pretty cool. Hiccup sighed with relief.

"That went way better than I expected it to." Hiccup grinned.

Astrid finally came back with another girl. She was a tall and lanky blonde. She, like Toothless, had different eyes, and a long braid over her shoulder.

Hiccup looked confused. "Um, Astrid, did all the dragons..."

Astrid nodded. "Yep, that's Stormfly. All the dragons turned into humans. The village is in panic. We need to get these kids to your dad as soon as possible."

"Hi Hiccup!" Stormfly said. Of the two dragons we had met, they seemed so happy. It was all so fantastical to us nerds, but we sort of just took it in.

Astrid handed us all clothes that she had guessed would fit our size and shape. She handed me a pair that looked small enough. I was surprised. Weren't Vikings supposed to be big and beefy? I took it without saying anything.

"Use that cave to change." Astrid directed. Hiccup looked embarrassed and sat down next to Toothless, who was talking to Astrid's dragon.

After everyone finally changed, you would've never guessed we were from the future. I was wearing a dyed blue tunic with stitches down the sleeves, as if they decided to cut out a front to the shirt and a back and then stitch it through the sleeves. The shoulders had leather pads on top, and there were similar knee guards. The leggings were a brownish green color, and my boots were soft with furry tops on them, like the ones the girls wear back in San Fransokyo. Honey Lemon had a yellowy long tunic with shoulder guards and dark blue leggings, with similar boots. Gogo's was obviously too big for her. You couldn't see the leggings. Her's was a yellowy color too. Wasabi's was a green tunic and darker green leggings with the same boots, and Fred's was reddish brown with brown leggings. I didn't want to know how Astrid had been so spot on with the colors.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked. "What about Baymax?"

"The town is in such panic, no one will notice him. Come on."

Hiccup didn't look so sure about this whole plan, but he followed Astrid, Stormfly, and Toothless out of the canyon. As we did, I heard an old fashioned war horn, and Hiccup and Astrid stiffened. "Berserkers!"


End file.
